Angel And I
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Aku tercipta tanpa emosi, tapi bertemu denganmu membuatku merasakan banyak hal./ Max mungkin bukan malaikat yang sempurna, tapi menjadi tidak sempurna dengan merasakan cinta rasanya tidak buruk juga./ ChangKyu/ Oneshoot


Title : The Angel And I

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance, Angst (maybe), (a little bit) Fantasy

Rate : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin (Max)

Warning : Shou-ai

.

.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Hari ini aku kabur lagi dari kamar. Kamar rumah sakit maksudku. Entah pantas atau tidak tempat itu disebut kamar, ku rasa lebih cocok kalau disebut penjara. Setiap hari yang bisa ku lakukan hanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur, bermain PSP, atau memandang dunia luar dari balik jendela. Membosankan.

Kalau saja tubuhku tidak selemah ini, aku tidak perlu terus menerus keluar masuk rumah sakit. Aku bisa pergi kemana pun yang aku mau, melakukan apapun yang aku suka. Bukannya menghabiskan waktu di tempat membosankan ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kabur lagi eoh? Dasar bocah badung!"

Omo! Itu suster Park. Dia suster yang paling 'perhatian' padaku, saking perhatiannya dia sering sekali memarahiku. Kali ini pun kalau tertangkap aku pasti akan dimarahi lagi. Karena itu sebaiknya aku lari!

Para suster dan dokter yang berpapasan denganku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Pemandangan seperti ini—aku dan suster Park berlarian di koridor—memang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Aku berhenti berlari saat yakin suster Park sudah tidak ada di belakangku lagi—sebenarnya juga karena aku sudah kehabisan napas dan mulai terbatuk. Eng...biar ku lihat. Dimana aku? Karena aku berlari dari arah barat (kamarku), berarti ini ujung bagian timur bangunan rumah sakit ini.

Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Hanya ada kamar-kamar dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat, dan lorong yang sepi, tidak ada siapapun. Eng...kenapa suasananya jadi horor begini, ya?

Whoosh

Aku merasakan angin berhembus kuat di punggungku, tapi aku yakin aku tidak melihat satu pun jendela yang terbuka di sekitar sini. Dan ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, yang ku lihat adalah sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di ujung lorong. Sepintas tidak ada yang aneh padanya, kecuali bagian sayap yang terlipat rapi menyembul dari balik punggungnya. Tunggu...SAYAP?

MAX'S POV

Aku cukup kaget saat melihat seorang namja berwajah pucat berdiri tak jauh dariku dan seperti melihat ke arahku. Sempat ku pikir namja itu bisa melihat wujudku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi tiba-tiba namja itu berlari ke arahku dan menyentuh sayapku dengan seenaknya. Sekarang aku dua kali lebih terkejut. Jadi dia benar-benar bisa melihatku?

"Kau siapa? Apa ini asli? Kau sedang ikut cosplay, ya?" namja itu menghujaniku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan polos. In ipertama kalinya ada manusia yang melihatku, padahal dia bukan 'pasien' ku.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Eng? Apa seharusnya tidak bisa?" lagi-lagi namja itu bertanya dengan wajah teramat polos.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini malaikat, tidak seharusnya manusia sepertimu bisa melihat wujudku."

"Malaikat? Kenapa sayapmu hitam?"

"Itu karena aku malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Jadi kau dewa kematian?"

"Bukan. Aku malaikat pencabut nyawa."

"Sama saja. Intinya kau mengambil nyawa manusia dan membuatnya mati, kan?"

"Tugasku memang mengambil nyawa manusia, karena waktu mereka sudah habis. Tapi aku bukan dewa."

Namja itu menatapku tajam, bibirnya mengerucut, dan kalau boleh jujur, dia terlihat imut saat melakukannya.

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit. Intinya kan sama saja."

Aku tertawa, ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa. Pertama kalinya ada seorang manusia yang membuatku tertawa. Yah, karena manusia yang satu ini memang berbeda.

"Eh, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Namamu siapa?"

"Max."

"Max? Ku kira namamu akan terdengar aneh. Seperti Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Persephone dan semacamnya."

"Hya, itu semua kan nama dewa. Sudah ku bilang aku ini bukan dewa."

"Ah, iya, iya. Terus, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tentu saja untuk melakukan tugasku."

Ku lihat dia terdiam, raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Melakukan tugas? Berarti akan ada yang pergi?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa kau sedih? Bukan nyawamu yang akan ku ambil."

"Sekarng iya, tapi suatu hari nanti mungkin kau akan datang untuk mengambil nyawaku."

"Hmm. Itu benar, apa kau takut?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit sedih. Kalau aku pergi nanti, umma dan appa pasti akan sangat sedih. Sebenarnya aku ingin hidup lebih lama, membahagiakan orang tuaku, menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai, lalu punya anak atau bahkan cucu."

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku sakit, dan dokter bilang umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Tapi dokter bukan Tuhan. Kalau Tuhan menghendaki, kau bisa hidup bahkan sampai seratus tahun lagi!"

"Hahaha~ seratus tahun? Tidak mauuuu~~ Hidup selama itu wajahku pasti sudah sangat berkeriput, aku akan terlihat sangat jelek."

Aku membeku, ku rasa aku terpesona, manusia ini kelihatan sangat manis saat tertawa.

"Tapi...terima kasih. Kata-katamu memberiku semangat lebih. Ternyata malaikat tetaplah malaikat, meskipun tugasnya mencabut nyawa sekalipun."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku harus segera pergi, aku sudah terlambat untuk melakukan tugasku."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"

Sampai jumpa? Dia ingin berjumpa denganku lagi?

AUTHOR'S POV

Pertemuan pertama adalah kebetulan, pertemuan kedua juga begitu, tapi pertemuan yang selanjutnya sudah pasti bukan kebetulan. Max tidak tahu kenapa ia selalu menemui Kyuhyun. Hanya karena Kyuhyun mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' bukan berarti Max jadi harus menemuinya setiap hari kan?

Tapi bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari juga tidak ada ruginya. Max suka melihat wajah Kyuhyun, caranya tertawa, marah, merajuk, semuanya sangat menarik. Mungkin karena dia terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan malaikat yang diciptakan tanpa emosi.

Dia juga begitu, hidup tanpa emosi, dulu. Tapi sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Max tahu apa rasanya bahagia sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, atau bagaimana rasanya sedih saat melihat seseorang bersedih. Dan Max akhirnya tahu...bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar dari hati, saat kau melihat seseorang yang begitu sempurna dimatamu. Perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang itu dari dunia dan juga kelemahannya. Perasaan bahwa kaku mampu melakukan apapun demi sebuah senyuman di wajah orang itu.

Ini memang terdengar janggal, biar bagaimana pun Max adalah malaikat yang seharusnya tercipta tanpa perasaan seperti itu. Tapi Max merasakannya, dan itu nyata. Well, mungkin Max termasuk malaikat yang tidak sempurna? Menjadi tidak sempurna dengan merasakan jatuh cinta, rasanya tidak buruk juga.

"Max! Kau tidak mendengarku, ya?"

"Ne? A-ah. Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya, tandanya dia sedang marah. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu saat marah, pipi kembung, bibir mengerucut, dan matanya yang seperti mata boneka itu akan melotot lucu.

"Aigoo~~ Aku minta maaf, jangan marah ya?" Max mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, memasang wajah memelas ala kucing di film Shrek. Cara ini selalu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun melupakan acara marahnya.

"Hmph—hahahahaha! Sudah ku bilang jangan pasang wajah seperti itu di depanku! Orang lain mungkin terlihat imut, tapi kau malah mengerikan! Ahahaha~"

See? Sekarang Kyuhyun malah sibuk menertawai Max sampai perutnya sakit. Max tidak keberatan ditertawai seperti itu, dia justru senang karena bisa melihat Kyuhyun tertawa. Sudah ku bilang kan, anak itu sangat manis saat tertawa.

"Auhhh~~ kau harus tanggung jawab, perutku sakit gara-gara menertawaimu."

"Baik. Aku harus apa?"

"Emm...bagaimana kalau kau membawaku terbang? Atau pinjamkan sayapmu padaku!"

"Hya, kau kira sayapku ini mainan? Mana bisa aku meminjamkannya padamu. Tapi kalau kau ingin terbang bersamaku boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke atap!"

"Kenapa ke atap?"

"Kau pikir apa jadinya kalau seorang manusia tiba-tiba terlihat melayang di udara? Aku bisa jadi artis mendadak. Kalau di atap, ku rasa tidak akan ada yang melihat. Ayo!"

Max menggedikkan bahunya, kemudian dalam sekejap sosoknya menghilang begitu saja. Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

"Curang! Kalau mau menghilang kenapa tidak mengajakku!"

Yang bisa menghilang tinggal menghilang, yang tidak bisa ya selamat menaiki tangga atau lift.

MAX'S POV

Aku berdiri di atap rumah sakit yang luasnya hampir sama dengan setengah lapangan sepak bola ini, menunggu Kyuhyun datang. Tak lama satu-satunya pintu di atap ini terbuka, lalu Kyuhyun muncul dengan napas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan melotot padaku. Aku memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau masih tanya? Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku lelah! Meskipun disini ada lift, tapi kan lift itu tidak bisa sampai atap, jadi aku harus naik tangga."

"Tapi kan kau sendiri yang memberi usul datang ke atap."

"Tapi kau kan bisa membawaku saat kau menghilang tadi."

"Umm, yah, baiklah, aku salah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas karena merasa menang dariku, lidahnya menjulur keluar seolah mengejekku—atau memang begitu? Benar-benar kekanakkan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak ada." Aku mendekat padanya, benar-benar dekat sampai rasanya hampir tidak ada jarak di antara kami, ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, dan Kyuhyun menatapku bingung dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa gugup?"

"T-tidak! Untuk apa aku gugup?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengelak, tapi aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau dia memang gugup.

"Mungkin...karena aku memelukmu? Atau mungkin karena sekarang kau sedang melayang di udara."

"Apa? Omo! Sejak kapan kita terbang?" Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati kakinya tak lagi menapak di atap, tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah, dia terlihat senang dan takjub. Wajah pucatnya berseri dan dia tersenyum, manis.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau takut?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Ini menyenangkan."

Aku juga senang, kalau Kyuhyun senang. Ku kepakkan sayapku agar kami terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Kyuhyun bersorak kegirangan, dia bnear-benar kekanakan, tapi aku suka.

"Max..."

"Hmm?"

"Apa malaikat sepertimu...bisa tahu waktu kematian seseorang?" Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun, tapi kini wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Kenapa menanyakan itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja...kalau kau beri tahu aku, setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluargaku sebelum aku pergi."

"Hya, kenapa kau selalu saja mengatakan hal pesimis seperti itu? Kau harus yakin kalau kau bisa sembuh. Berdoalah pada Tuhan agar dia memberimu waktu lebih panjang. Tuhan pasti akan mengbulkan doa orang baik sepertimu."

"Haha. Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ini orang baik? Dasar sok tahu."

"Aku tidak sok tahu, tapi aku memang tahu. Kau baik, kalau tidak aku tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Ne?" Kyuhyun menatapku terkejut. Bukan hanya dia, sebenarnya aku juga sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku barusan. Kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah? Tapi aku tidak memungkiri kalau aku memang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku merasa bahwa pertemuan kami adalah takdir. Aku ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menatap matanya lama, mencari keyakinan di hatiku kalau Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dan kini tanpa sadar sedikit demi sedikit aku menghapus jarak di antara kami. Aku hampir saja menciumnya. Hampir. Karena sebuah suara menghentikanku.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Berhenti disana!"

Max tersentak ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar begitu dekat. Max berharap dia hanya sedang berhalusinasi, tapi tidak, dihadapannya kini benar-benar berdiri seorang namja berpakaian sama dengannya—serba hitam—dengan sayap hitamnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau selalu menghilang? Jatuh cinta pada anak manusia? Kau sungguh memalukan, Max." Namja itu berujar dengan wajah datar dan nada dingin yang menusuk, sangat mengintimidasi. Max tahu dia salah, karena itu dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Dia jauh lebih tidak bisa berkata apapun, karena dia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Ku rasa U-Know belum tahu tentang hal ini, kan?" sosok berwajah dingin itu kembali berbicara. Mendengar nama U-Know disebut, seketika Max membeku, wajahnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa takut.

"Hero, ku mohon jangan beri tahu hal ini pada siapapun."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut mereka akan menghukummu? Kalau kau takut, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal bodoh ini sejak awal."

"Aku juga tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini." Max tidak tahu, kalau suaranya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Begitu pun wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan saat hari hujan—tidak berdaya.

Sosok yang dipanggil Hero itu menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Tapi bukan berarti masalah ini akan tetap jadi rahasia. Sedalam apapun bangkai kau kubur, baunya akan tetap tercium."

Setelah itu sayapnya mengepak beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang tak berbekas.

Max menutup sayapnya perlahan bersamaan dengan kakinya yang kembali menyentuh permukaan atap rumah sakit.

"Max...tadi itu siapa? Dan apa maksudnya hukuman? Apa kau akan dihukum karena berteman dengan manusia sepertiku?" Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cemas, tapi Max malah membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu." Max mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Kemudian tubuhnya berbaik dan sayapnya kembali terkembang, tandanya dia akan segera pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Max kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang memohon.

"Apa besok kau akan datang lagi? Kita bisa bertemu...seperti biasa, kan?"

Max kembali tersenyum, meskipun dia tak yakin apa dia masih akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah ini. "Ne."

"Janji?"

Sekali lagi Max mengiyakan dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ingat, kau sudah berjanji. Awas kalau kau sampai tidak menepatinya! Aku akan memberimu hukuman!"

[Two Months Later]

Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya, dia baru saja selesai melakukan kemoterapi keduanya. Dulu Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk melakukan kemoterapi untuk mengobati kankernya, tapi karena ucapan Max, akhirnya dia melakukannya. Dia ingin berusaha lebih keras untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, demi keluarganya, dan juga demi Max.

Max mengingkari janjinya, dia tidak pernah datang lagi untuk menemui Kyuhyun sejak malaikat bernama Hero itu datang. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak marah, dia justru khawatir. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan Max, ini tentang hukuman yang dikatakan Hero waktu itu. Apa mungkin saat ini Max sedang menjalani hukuman, dan itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa menemui Kyuhyun. Siapa yang tahu?

Karena Kyuhyun mau melakukan segalanya demi bertahan hidup, dia akan hidup sampai dia bisa bertemu Max sekali lagi, untuk mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai malaikat itu.

"Huh. Ternyata malaikat juga bisa mengingkari janji? Kau memang malaikat yang buruk, Max. Kau bilang jatuh cinta padaku tapi kemudian meninggalkanku begitu saja. Setidaknya biarkan aku mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku lebih dulu. Kau menyebalkan." Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri, berharap Max mendengarnya dan datang menemuinya.

Mungkin Tuhan sedang berbaik hati, dia mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Max sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha bangkit dan berniat menutup jendela itu, tapi yang aneh, jendela itu sama sekali tidak terbuka. Kyuhyun terdiam di depan jendela itu. "Mungkinkah..."

"Annyeong, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membeku. Suara yang baru saja didengarnya, dia sangat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya, matanya berkaca-kaca saat mendapati Max berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Kyuhyun ingin berlari dan memeluk sosok itu erat-erat, tapi kakinya malah kaku dan tak bisa bergerak tanpa alasan.

Akhirnya Max yang datang menghampiri Kyuhyun, berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun dan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku baru datang sekarang."

Saat itu juga setetes airmata lolos dari mata hitam Kyuhyun, mata yang tak lagi bersinar secerah dulu. Wajahnya pun lebih pucat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, dan tak ada lagi rambut kecoklaan yang menutupi kepalanya.

Max menghapus air bening itu dari pipi pucat Kyuhyun. "Jangan menangis, kau terlihat jelek."

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang. Aku kira aku tak akan punya cukup waktu untuk menunggumu."

"Tapi akhirnya aku datang, kan?"

"Em. Max...aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak, bukan ingin, tapi aku harus mengatakannya agar aku bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Hening sejenak. Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya yang masih tersisa, kemudian memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Max."

Max balas tersenyum, kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun erat. "Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu, airmatanya kembali mengalir, tidak tahu kenapa dia berubah menjadi begitu cengeng. Tapi yang jelas ini airmata bahagia.

Max melepas pelukannya perlahan. "Kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Max kembali memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian jendela terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya, dan keduanya terbang keluar dari tempat itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Apa orang-orang itu tidak akan melihatku?" Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada segelintir orang yang bersantai di taman rumah sakit.

"Tenang saja, kali ini mereka tidak akan melihatmu."

Karena Max sudah bilang begitu, maka Kyuhyun bisa menarik napas lega. Max menurunkannya di sebuah taman bunga kecil yang sepi. Keduanya duduk di bangku taman yang nampak sedikit tua. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan ke bahu sang malaikat.

"Max...kali ini kau datang...apa untuk menjemputku?"

Max tidak menjawab, tapi Kyuhyun yakin jawabannya adalah 'iya'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan takut kan? Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk bertahan, jadi aku tidak akan menyesal. Dan lagi, aku senang karena kau yang datang untuk menjemputku."

"Maaf." Airmata kembali menetes, tapi kini dari kedua mata sang malaikat. Kyuhyun mengapus airmata itu dengan cepat.

"Shh. Kenapa kau menangis? Memalukan! Dan kenapa kau minta maaf terus? Aku kan tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Tidak. Bagiku ini ada kesalahanku. Mereka bilang akan menghukumku, lalu mereka memintaku untuk mengambil nyawamu. Ini tidak adil."

"Bodoh. Mereka memintamu menjemputku bukan karena ingin menghukumku, tapi karena waktuku memang sudah habis. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan? Kau hanya mengambil nyawa manusia karena waktu mereka sudah habis."

Max terdiam, dia bingung kenapa Kyuhyun masih bisa berbicara seperti itu sambil tersenyum setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Kau bilang Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan orang baik, kan? Kau juga baik, karena itu, kau mau kan berdoa bersamaku, agar di kehidupan yang lain nanti, Tuhan mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu."

Max maih terdiam, tapi senyum Kyuhyun membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa menerima semuanya dengan senyum, kenapa dia tidak?

"Sekarang aku benar-benar siap. Aku siap untuk pergi bersamamu."

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dengan kepala yang tersandar di bahu Max, sedangkan Max masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun. Sekalipun ini adalah akhir, setidaknya ini akhir yang indah.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar, sepasang suami istri tengah menangisi kepergian anak lelaki mereka yang baru saja menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[20 years later]

"Hya, kau mau bolos lagi? Kau sudah terlalu banyak membolos tahu!" ujar seorang namja bermata elang pada namja lain yang nampak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Biar saja, Hyung. Otakku ini kan jenius, membolos tidak akan membuatku tinggal kelas kok." Namja itu menyeringai sebelum kemudian meninggalkankelasnya yang memang sedang ramai karena sang guru belum datang.

"Aish. Dasar sombong. Terserah padamu lah."

Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan santai di koridor sekolah yang sepi—karena seharusnya semua murid sedang belajar di kelas saat ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya di sebuah persimpangan.

Bruk

"Ah, mianhae." Namja yang tak sengaja menabraknya itu membungkuk meminta maaf beberapa kali sebelum kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Tampan dan...manis, itu cocok untuk mengambarkan namja berwajah pucat ini. Dan sepertinya namja itu membuat seseorang terpesona hingga tak mampu berkedip.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"N-ne."

Si namja tinggi baru saja akan pergi saat tiba-tiba namja berwajah pucat tadi menarik tangannya.

"Eh, tunggu! Itu...sebenarnya aku sedang tersesat. Aku murid baru disini, dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku. Bisa tolong aku?"

"Eng...tentu."

"Ah, terima kasih." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Oh, iya, namaku Cho Kyuhyun."

Dan namja yang satunya menyambutnya dengan senang hati. "Aku Changmin. Shim Changmin."

"Bangapseumnida, Changmin-ssi."

THE END

Huahahahah~~~ another gaje ff from meh. =p

Mau review apa engga terserah, tapi lebih bagus kalo review sih, hehe XD


End file.
